


Elsa is the new Cinderella

by Raachi



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Incest, Nonsense, Out of Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Elsa ha un nuovo paio di scarpe che Anna adora e su cui si racconta un interessante aneddoto. La Regina di Arendelle è parecchio scettica al riguardo, mentre la principessa – al contrario – lo ritiene una verità assoluta.Quando Elsa ne perderà una, riuscirà Anna a farle cambiare idea?





	Elsa is the new Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> In collaboration with [Jane Black](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=236199)

«Vostra Altezza, il cristallo è il più puro che abbia mai visto e i diamanti i più brillanti mai estratti! Sono scarpe che soltanto una sovrana di purissimo sangue blu potrebbe indossare. Con queste – _queste_ – indosso ogni nobile cadrà ai vostri piedi!»  
_“… Così poi dovrò annullare il ballo per ospiti feriti”_ pensò Elsa con uno sbuffo annoiato. Da quando l’aveva ricevuto nella stanza del guardaroba – subito dopo aver congedato la sarta reale –, il Mastro Calzolaio non smetteva più di cianciare: come se ci fosse stato veramente bisogno di convincerla ad effettuare l’acquisto! Aveva ordinato abiti e accessori mesi addietro, pagando il tutto anticipatamente, in vista del ballo che si sarebbe tenuto il mese successivo per il compleanno della principessa Anna.  
Forse l’uomo voleva soltanto pavoneggiarsi per un lavoro che considerava il migliore della sua carriera; tuttavia, alla Regina di Arendelle non interessava certo se le scarpe fossero fatte di volgare cuoio o puro cristallo: servivano soltanto affinché non girasse scalza per il castello e il regno.  
D’altra parte, l’apparire contava più dell’essere e in quel caso – odiava ammetterlo – indossare preziosi abiti intessuti con gemme, gioielli di alta oreficeria e – sì – scarpette di cristallo, avrebbe accresciuto la stima e il timore degli alleati nei confronti di Arendelle.  
Come se già non la temessero abbastanza.  
_Mostro…_  
Quella parola le causò un brivido lungo la schiena e null’altro. Percepì il vuoto dentro di sé, nessun apocalisse in atto, nessun formicolio alle mani e, abbassando lo sguardo, il pavimento le rimandò la propria immagine distorta per quanto era stato lucidato. Elsa, allora, tirò un sospiro, intimamente soddisfatta di come quell’epiteto non le facesse più alcun effetto: l’amore era la chiave di tutto e riportare il dolce viso di Anna alla mente la calmava meglio della famosa tisana rilassante di Gerda.  
«Si narra di una principessa che trovò l’amore grazie proprio ad un paio di scarpette di cristallo, sapete? Per questo vengono chiamate le Scarpette dell’Amore!»  
Sbatté le palpebre con aria stralunata: cosa aveva appena detto il Mastro? Scarpette dell’Amore? _Scarpette dell’Amore?!_ Per pura volontà divina riuscì a trattenere le risate, mascherandole appena con un leggero colpo di tosse.  
«Capisco…» riuscì a rispondergli con un bonario e divertito sorriso. Oh, non vedeva l’ora di raccontarlo ad Anna! E, affinché potessero riderci su insieme al più presto, decise di congedarlo: «La ringrazio di cuore, Mastro Calzolaio».  
L’uomo compì una delle riverenze più ridicole a cui Elsa avesse mai assistito – seconda, forse, se comparata a quella del Duca di Weselton – e si apprestò a lasciare la stanza del guardaroba.  
Non appena Kai richiuse la porta, lasciandola sola, non riuscì più a trattenersi e prese a ridere, ripensando alle sue parole e alle “Scarpette dell’Amore” – come il Mastro le aveva definite. Trovava il tutto così assurdo che le venne difficile fermarsi nonostante la pancia iniziasse a dolere.  
Si accorse tardi della porta aperta e della presenza dell’amata sorellina, ancora troppo presa dall’ilarità. Riacquisì così il regale portamento che la contraddistingueva, sorridendole apertamente.  
«Hai finito!» esclamò Anna, correndole incontro.  
Elsa annuì, prima di irrigidirsi tutta d’un colpo nel vederla inciampare sul metro distrattamente caduto alla sarta. Istintivamente si riscosse in tempo per afferrarla dalle braccia, evitandole così la caduta, e le rivolse un sospiro di sollievo.  
Anna ridacchiò imbarazzata dalla propria goffaggine, ma i ridenti e dolci occhi della sorella le scaldarono il cuore. «Scusa» mormorò, rimettendosi in posizione eretta senza sciogliere il contatto tra le loro mani.  
La Regina scosse la testa e strinse la presa, intrecciando insieme le loro dita, per un attimo, prima di affrettarsi a raccogliere il metro. «Guarda che disordine». Con un gesto del braccio la invitò a guardarsi intorno: interi chilometri di stoffa invadevano la stanza, tagliuzzati, avanzati o scartati; un cuscinetto pieno di spilli e aghi giaceva dimenticato su un basso tavolino accanto alla bionda; nastri, pizzi e merletti scendevano da una cassettiera a cui mancavano cassetti, posti vicino ai muri e pieni di gioielli; scarpe e stivali, calze e calzini ammucchiati in un angolo vicino la porta e…  
«Ma quelle sono delle scarpette di cristallo!!» esclamò Anna, avvicinandosi al poggiapiedi su cui erano state lasciate dal Mastro Calzolaio. «Vere?» chiese poi per conferma, prendendone una in mano.  
Elsa annuì, osservandola studiarle con interesse. «Non ne avevo mai indossate, a parte di ghiaccio» disse come se non fosse importante.  
«Oh, mio dio! Sono stupende! Sarai bellissima con queste indosso!» La principessa sembrava a dir poco entusiasta, mentre continuava a girare e rigirare la scarpetta tra le mani.  
«Non è che si vedranno poi molto sotto le gonne del vestito».  
Anna si voltò per guardarla stranita. «Certo che si vedranno! Ogni volta che volteggerai per la sala… si vedranno!»  
«Anna… Io non ballo, ricordi?» Elsa detestava distruggere così tutto il suo entusiasmo: voleva soltanto essere realistica e sincera con chi amava di più al mondo.  
«Oh, certo che balli!» sbuffò la principessa con un’alzata di spalle. «Con me» puntualizzò.  
«Con te?» La Regina inarcò un sopracciglio, scettica. «Non posso ballare con te!»  
«”Anna, il giorno del tuo compleanno esaudirò ogni tuo desiderio”» la scimmiottò con sarcasmo. «Tue testuali parole! Perciò… Io, principessa Anna di Arendelle, regale festeggiata del Ballo del Solstizio d’Estate, ordino a te, Regina Elsa di Arendelle, di danzare con la sottoscritta fino all’alba!»  
Quel tono così altezzoso fece divertire Elsa, che ridacchiò. «Fino all’alba?» chiese, anche se già immaginava la risposta.  
«Fino all’alba!» ribadì, prima di sistemare la scarpetta accanto alla gemella.  
«Come la regale festeggiata ordina». La bionda le regalò una perfetta riverenza, non appena tornò a posare gli occhi su di lei.  
Anna rise. «E adesso… possiamo uscire!» esclamò, battendo le mani.  
Elsa le lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo.  
«Non dirmi che vorresti trascorrere l’intera serata del ballo con delle scarpe nuove?! Sai che male ai piedi?» le rispose.  
La Regina alzò gli occhi all’ampio soffitto dipinto. «Tutti state dando per scontato che le indosserò a questo ballo, ma-».  
«E quando dovresti indossarle?» le chiese Anna, ma non aspettò la sua risposta – era certa di cosa avrebbe detto. Si schiarì, quindi, la gola prima di proclamare: «Io, principessa Anna di Arendel-», venne interrotta.  
«Aspetta, aspetta! Ho capito!» La Regina cercò di trattenere le risate, non riuscendosi.  
«Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla. _Quindi_ …» sottolineò in una velata minaccia, ignorandola, «… indosserai quelle meravigliose scarpette di cristallo!» concluse, arricciando il naso con un’aria di sufficienza. «Non si discute! Né su questo, né sulla passeggiata che io e te faremo giù in paese per camminarle un po’». Non aggiunse altro, ma chiarì l’ordine a gesti: con delicatezza riprese in mano le calzature incriminate per porgerle ad Elsa, che le accettò con una smorfia di riluttanza: proprio non riusciva a condividere tutto quell’entusiasmo per un semplice paio di scarpe… _Di cristallo!!_ , sembrò urlarle la voce della sorellina nella testa – e la severità dei suoi occhi chiari furono un’ulteriore conferma.  
«Non dovresti sottovalutare così il potere di queste scarpette, sai?»  
La voce di Anna arrivò alla propria sinistra e poi alle spalle, segno che le stava camminando intorno, mentre era intenta a cambiarsi le scarpe.  
«Ah, sì?» mormorò sovrappensiero, cacciando la prima.  
«Sì! Hai mai letto di quella fanciulla che-». Anna non riuscì a finire la frase che venne interrotta.  
«Oh, no!» Elsa gemette angosciata. «Non starai per raccontarmi anche tu delle “Scarpette dell’Amore”!!»  
«Conosci la storia?» Gli occhi della principessa brillarono di aspettativa.  
La Regina scosse la testa, scalciando anche la seconda scarpa. «No, ecco… Il Mastro Calzolaio me l’ha accennata proprio prima che arrivassi tu, ma…» Si interruppe per litigare giusto un attimo con quelle che doveva mettere ai piedi e continuò con uno sbuffo infastidito: «Oh, andiamo! _È ridicolo!_ »  
«Ridicolo? _Ridicolo?!_ » Anna ridusse gli occhi a due letali fessure. «Non sai divertirti, Elsa!» brontolò infine, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Sai anche tu che non è vero». Elsa cercò di farla ragionare. «È una storia, una favola». Sollevò la gonna del vestito per controllare come stessero le scarpette. Mosse i piedi per guardarle da ogni angolazione e si ritenne soddisfatta: le stavano perfette ai piedi – il Mastro Calzolaio era una garanzia, nonostante le sue infinite e inutili chiacchiere.  
«Non c’è nulla di male nel credere alle favole» mormorò Anna con aria abbattuta.  
La Regina lisciò le pieghe del vestito e si voltò, sorridendole. Con una mano le sollevò delicatamente il mento per guardarla negli occhi. «No, hai ragione» sussurrò vicino alle sue labbra.  
La principessa chiuse gli occhi con le guance deliziosamente colorate di rosso, ma il bacio che si aspettava non arrivò: Elsa sfregò semplicemente il naso contro il suo, ridacchiando, e si allontanò.  
«Forza! Sperimentiamo queste scarpette di cristallo!» esclamò, prendendola per mano.  
Anna fece intrecciare le sue dita con quelle di lei in una presa ferrea, le sorrise inarcando un sopracciglio con aria furba e la trascinò fuori dalla stanza del guardaroba.  


*

Grazie ad Anna, Elsa aveva scoperto il piacere di lunghe passeggiate per le vie principali e secondarie del regno, che un po’ tortuosamente zigzagavano tra gli edifici, e di entrare nelle varie botteghe di artigianato, uscendone sempre con qualcosa di nuovo: un sacchetto di biscotti, un prezioso monile, un caldo scialle – poco importava avere a disposizione cuochi, orefice e sarta reali.  
Così, trovandosi nuovamente in giro senza una meta precisa, pensò a come la sorellina riuscisse ogni volta a convincerla… Era certa che lei possedesse un grande potere di persuasione: sapeva come farla capitolare – sempre.  
Mano nella mano avevano camminato tranquille tra chiacchiere, risate, gomitate ammiccanti e sguardi languidi, fino a quando le parole di Anna non si avverarono: Elsa iniziò ad accusare le prime fitte di dolore alla pianta dei piedi. Stringendo i denti aveva resistito, pensando di farcela fino al rientro al castello, ma dovette ben presto arrendersi, quando rischiò di cadere rovinosamente a terra se non ci fosse stata la sorellina a tenerla.  
«Ci fermiamo un po’, va bene?» le chiese con un sorriso dolce.  
La Regina cercò di protestare, ma poi sospirò dolorante: «Sì, meglio».  
Anna l’accompagnò a sedersi sul ciglio della strada, dopo aver adocchiato lì vicino una pila di sacchi di farina e cassette di verdura che potevano nasconderle dagli sguardi indiscreti dei passanti. L’aiutò poi a togliere le scarpe e allungare i piedi arrossati sulle proprie gambe.  
«Oh, ti potrebbero uscire delle bolle!» Si preoccupò subito, lanciandole uno sguardo contrito e toccandole la pelle delicata.  
Sentendo il freddo delle sue dita sulla parte lesa, Elsa strinse i denti per la leggera fitta che la colse impreparata. «Penso che quella lo sia già…» rifletté.  
Anna la guardò sinceramente dispiaciuta: era stata lei a insistere per uscire, perciò sua era la colpa dell’accaduto. Fuggì quindi i suoi occhi, abbassando lo sguardo sul grembo, dove giaceva la prova del misfatto.  
«Anna», si sentì chiamare dolcemente. «Anna, guardami», il tono di Elsa era fermo e la carezza sulla guancia leggera.  
Quel contatto ebbe l’effetto sperato e la Regina poté specchiarsi nella limpidezza del suo sguardo lucido. «Sono stata io a voler camminare troppo. Non sono stata attenta» le disse con un sorriso.  
«Sì, ma-» cercò di protestare Anna.  
Due dita si poggiarono fulminee sulle sue labbra schiuse: Elsa le intimò così il silenzio e, quando fu certa che la sorellina non avrebbe completato o ripreso il discorso, le tolse per cingerle con entrambi i palmi il volto, che inclinò verso il basso per posarle un caldo bacio sulla fronte.  
Anna chiuse gli occhi per non lasciarsi sfuggire quel momento e le sorrise, quando i loro visi tornarono alla stessa altezza. Le fermò le mani prima che la lasciassero andare, coprendole con le proprie e ridendo dell’imbarazzo che colse solo in quel momento la potente Regina di Arendelle, così insicura di fronte a quell’intimità e dolcezza.  
«Anna. Anna, dai». Elsa cercò di forzarle la presa. «Chiunque potrebbe vederci! Anna…» si lamentò con vergogna, vedendola decisa a rimanere in quella posa.  
La principessa le allontanò le mani, sorprendendola, si guardò poi intorno e le si avvicinò all’improvviso per schioccarle un bacio sulla guancia, pericolosamente vicino alle labbra.  
«Ecco fatto». Sorrise vittoriosa al rosso vivo che aveva acceso le guance di Elsa e all’espressione boccheggiante dipinta sul suo volto.  
«A-Anna…» biascicò la Regina, abbassando gli occhi e tastandosi la guancia un po’ umida dallo schiocco a labbra aperte che aveva appena ricevuto.  
Anna sogghignò divertita e intenerita dal suo imbarazzo: quel lasciarsi andare completamente alle emozioni era il miracolo che aveva atteso da sempre e che avrebbe custodito a vita. _Quella era la vera Elsa_.  
«Come vanno i piedi?» le chiese, impietosita.  
Elsa si riscosse a quelle parole e rifletté sulle proprie condizioni: aveva ancora forza di camminare ed era certa di riuscire a sopportare il dolore in caso fosse riapparso. Con un gesto della testa annuì per conferma.  
«Possiamo rientrare. Passami le scarpe» le disse.  
Anna aggrottò la fronte, scrutandola con aria scettica. «Non lo stai dicendo solo per farmi piacere?»  
«Come? No, Anna!» sbuffò, intimamente compiaciuta della sua preoccupazione. «Passami quelle maledette scarpe», rise del suo sguardo risentito.  
«Non sono maledette! Sono-»  
«Scarpette dell’Amore, sì», annuì con sarcasmo, interrompendola. «Grazie, Anna», sottolineò la richiesta.  
Finalmente la principessa decise di assecondarla e si voltò con il busto per prendere le scarpe che aveva poggiato accanto a sé.  
Elsa la vide irrigidire le spalle e trattenere il respiro. «Anna?» tentò, sporgendosi di lato per vedere cosa fosse successo.  
Anna riportò il volto verso la sorella con un sorriso impacciato. «Va tuuutto bene, Elsa».  
La Regina le lanciò uno sguardo confuso, iniziando a pensare al peggio. «Anna…»  
In risposta la vide ridacchiare imbarazzata.  
«Anna!» ribadì in un sibilo a denti stretti.  
La principessa deglutì il vuoto, prima di schiarirsi la gola, e le guance si accesero di colpa. Portò dietro di sé un braccio per afferrare ciò che – ne era certa – avrebbe scatenato definitivamente l’ira della Regina dei Ghiacci.  
Lentamente riportò alla vista di Elsa, che non aveva perso alcun minimo movimento o fremito dei muscoli, la mano con una delle sue scarpe stretta tra le dita.  
«Oh». La bionda strabuzzò gli occhi più confusa di prima: non capiva tutta quella ritrosia, visto che le stava porgendo ciò che le aveva chiesto.  
Anna comprese subito come non avesse chiaro quale fosse il problema. Si umettò così le labbra, guardandola con occhi lacrimosi nella speranza che quella tecnica potesse ancora funzionare, nonostante la tirasse fuori fin troppo spesso per riuscire a convincerla.  
«Elsa…» sospirò, sventolandole davanti gli occhi la scarpetta. «Questa è una scarpa».  
«Certo che è una sca-». Elsa non riuscì a concludere la frase, troppo incredula che ciò a cui stava pensando – a cui Anna l’aveva condotta a pensare – potesse essere accaduto davvero. «Anna…»  
«Sì?» La principessa le rivolse un sorriso forzatamente innocente, sbattendo le ciglia per rendere tutto più angelico possibile.  
«Anna». Addolcì il tono prima di scoppiare con gelida e letale calma: «Hai perso una delle mie scarpe?»  
«No! Ma ti pare?» Anna mosse la mano libera come a scacciare una mosca fastidiosa, ma allo sguardo omicida della sorella si ricompose. «Ecco… _sì_ …» ammise in un sussurro così flebile che Elsa sperò di aver sentito male.  
«Principessa Anna di Arendelle, _hai sul serio perso la mia scarpa?!_ » Esplose in un grido che fece girare gli ignari e sporadici passanti e affacciare dalle finestre delle case gli abitanti.  
Accorgendosene, Anna le fece segno di fare silenzio e abbassare il tono della voce. «Elsa, scusa! Scusa, scusami!» sussurrava in un vano tentativo di calmarla. «Ti giuro che le ho poggiate proprio qui accanto, entrambe! E ho trovato solo questa! Elsa, mi dispiace tanto… Io-».  
«Non ci posso credere» mugugnò la Regina, affondando il volto tra le mani. «Non è possibile. No, no» continuava a ripetere nella speranza di svegliarsi da quell’incubo.  
«Possiamo provare a cercarla!» propose la sorellina in un ritrovato impeto di entusiasmo. «Sarà divertente!»  
«Noi non proveremo a cercare proprio un bel niente, Anna!» Elsa si riscosse e si alzò da terra, spolverandosi la gonna dell’abito. «Adesso ce ne torniamo al castello», decise.  
«Cosa?!» esclamò la principessa, scattando in piedi con ancora la scarpa stretta nella mano, incredula. «Senza _scarpe?_ Senza scarpe _di cristallo?_ Senza _Scarpette dell_ -»  
«Un’altra parola e dirò a Gerda chi si è mangiata il dolce per la colazione di ieri!» la minacciò, puntandole l’indice contro.  
«I topi?» rispose in uno squittio Anna.  
«Esattamente», annuì. «Un topolino dal pelo fulvo e gli occhietti azzurri».  
La principessa lasciò andare uno sbuffo infastidito. «Come farai a camminare senza scarpe?» le chiese, dando voce alla ragione.  
Elsa scrollò le spalle con noncuranza. «Come hanno fatto per secoli i nostri antenati» rispose. «In marcia adesso!»  
Anna sospirò e si affrettò a seguirla, quando lei mosse i primi passi sulla strada dalla quale erano venute.  
«Aspetta! Almeno controlliamo qua in giro, no?» cercò di farla ragionare e di ottenere il suo perdono. «Sarà caduta, ne sono certa! Non può essere scomparsa nel nulla! E a chi interesserebbe mai una scarpetta di cristallo?»  
La Regina le lanciò uno sguardo eloquente.  
Anna alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Certo, hai ragione, ma nessuno ruberebbe sotto il naso della Regina di Arendelle… no?» La sua convinzione stava pian piano scemando.  
Elsa sospirò, arrendendosi: «Va bene».  
La principessa esultò con un’esclamazione e un piccolo salto sul posto, poi si affrettò a tornare nel punto in cui si erano fermate. Diede uno sguardo veloce alla strada, passò a setacciare i sacchi di vivande e le cassette di frutta e verdura, ma senza risultato.  
«Qualcuno si è avvicinato» esordì Elsa alle sue spalle, accennando con la testa a ciò che stava osservando. «Sono diminuiti».  
Anna osservò meglio e le diede presto ragione: ricordava più casse, infatti. «Allora forse è stata trasportata inconsapevolmente!» dedusse, complimentandosi con se stessa per l’arguta osservazione, ma lo sguardo della sorella spense tutta l’euforia. Emise così un gemito di delusione e frustrazione.  
«Non la troveremo più» concluse per lei Elsa.  
«Non essere pessimista!» la rimbeccò. «Ci sarà sicuramente il modo di trovarla! Non puoi perdere una scarpetta di cristallo!»  
La Regina pensò che proprio non le importava di aver perso una delle Scarpette della Sfortuna, viste le vesciche che le stavano uscendo sui piedi proprio per colpa loro; ma non voleva rattristare Anna che si era entusiasmata tanto per quell’acquisto.  
«Potrei sempre riordinarle al Mastro Calzolaio» le propose con una punta di riluttanza.  
«No, non farebbe mai in tempo per il ballo del Solstizio» rispose Anna, abbattuta.  
Elsa si trovò a concordare con lei, ricordando la promessa che le aveva fatto. Fu proprio questo che le diede la spinta a reagire. «Ci dev’essere un modo!» sbottò, non riuscendo a trattenere il fastidio.  
La sorellina le sorrise dolcemente. «Sì, c’è» affermò, risoluta e pervasa di nuova speranza. «Potremo indire una caccia».  
«Una caccia?» le chiese Elsa.  
«Sì! Una caccia al tesoro!» ripeté la principessa, battendo le mani. «In questo caso, sarebbe più una caccia alla scarpetta!»  
«Anna… Intendi organizzare una caccia al tesoro per tutta Arendelle?»  
«E _con_ tutta Arendelle!» Anna rise eccitata da quell’idea. «Immagina: la Grande Caccia alla Scarpetta di Cristallo della Regina! Già suona magnificamente».  
Elsa annuì, pensierosa. «Se riuscissimo a coinvolgere altre e più persone, prima o poi la scarpa salterebbe fuori… Hai ragione!» Si illuminò in un sorriso.  
«Esatto! E poi… Poi chi la troverà, avrà una ricompensa!»  
«Un centinaio di monete d’oro credo che basterebbero» completò.  
«Come sei venale, Elsa!» Anna ridacchiò. «La ricompensa sarà un tuo bacio!»  
La Regina la guardò esterrefatta. «Stai scherzando».  
«Mai stata più seria in vita mia!» Le sorrise affabile. «Per un sacchetto di monete si muoverebbero più persone, è logico; ma per un tuo bacio si muoverebbero tutte quelle che ti amano» spiegò con un occhiolino, stringendo le sue mani fredde tra le proprie. «Non sei curiosa di sapere quanti tengono a te? Quanti ti rispettano? Quanti ti _amano?_ »  
Elsa si strinse nelle spalle, imbarazzata. «Non mi sembra una buona idea».  
«Io sarei curiosa!» Anna insistette, convinta della genialità della propria trovata.  
«Sì, ma…», abbassò il tono della voce. «Tu vuoi sul serio che io baci uno sconosciuto?»  
«O una sconosciuta» aggiunse la sorellina, prima di risponderle con uno smagliante sorriso. «Chi ha detto che debba essere sulla bocca? Un bacetto! Uno minuscolo sulla guancia!» chiarì, prima di assumere un’aria infastidita.  
Elsa si compiacque della sua gelosia, ma non le parve il caso di riderne.  
«Credo che farebbe bene alla tua autostima» aggiunse Anna.  
«Davvero?» Arcuò un sopracciglio poco convinta.  
«Certo!» Le sorrise con una punta di malizia e un’aria machiavellica.  
La Regina rifletté tra sé e sé per qualche attimo, prima di prendere la decisione definitiva: «Va bene, mi hai convinta».  
Anna la abbracciò di slancio, facendole perdere un attimo l’equilibrio, che riconquistò prontamente evitando così ad entrambe una brutta caduta.  
«Contegno, Anna» Rise tra i suoi capelli.  
La sorellina le mostrò la lingua per ripicca. Sciolse poi la presa e si appropriò di una sua mano per trascinarla nuovamente con sé. Fortunatamente non si erano allontanate molto dal castello, così avrebbero potuto diffondere subito la notizia della Caccia alla Scarpetta e, chissà, forse entro quella stessa sera sarebbero riuscite a trovarla.  


*

I cancelli del castello di Arendelle erano più aperti che mai e pronti ad accogliere chiunque avesse l’ardire di presentarsi al cospetto della potente Regina. Per consentire libero accesso era stato dato ordine ai soldati di guardia di allontanarsi e prestare servizio solo davanti al maestoso portone – anch’esso ben aperto – o nella sala del trono, data l’affluenza di persone che Elsa e Anna si aspettavano di ricevere.  
Il banditore aveva dato l’annuncio al regno non appena gli fu impartito l’ordine e la voce si era diffusa a macchia d’olio, suscitando la curiosità dei bambini e il divertimento degli anziani. Le signore ne avevano fatto nuovo pettegolezzo di bottega, una chiacchiera un po’ maliziosa sul fatto che la Regina potesse stare cercando marito – poco importava che la loro sovrana potesse aspirare a più alto partito. Alcuni baldi giovani avevano insinuato un po’ malignamente sulla sua disperazione, convinti del fatto che, pur di ricevere un bacio o un qualsiasi tipo di attenzione da un uomo, la loro sovrana avesse perso di proposito una fantomatica scarpetta; altri, più benevoli, si erano lanciati subito nella ricerca, divertiti da quella strana iniziativa e desiderosi di ricevere la ricompensa promessa loro: un bacio della Regina era pur sempre un bacio della Regina e solo uno sciocco rinuncerebbe a una tale ghiotta occasione!  
Per la prima volta dal giorno dell’incoronazione Arendelle era in gioioso fermento, quando – di contro – nella sala del trono del castello si respirava una pesante e gelida tensione: Elsa sedeva rigida sullo scranno, scandagliando con gli occhi ogni più recondito angolo dell’enorme stanza e lanciando sguardi ansiosi ai soldati.  
«Dove si è cacciata Anna?» soffiò, piano affinché nessun altro potesse sentirla, in direzione del fedele maggiordomo.  
«Non l’ho vista, maestà, ma posso mandare qualcuno a chiamarla» rispose prontamente Kai senza battere ciglio.  
Elsa tamburellò con le dita sul bracciolo in legno del trono, irrequieta, e stropicciò la stoffa della gonna del vestito in un pugno irritato: era mai possibile che, oltra alla Caccia Alla Scarpetta, dovesse organizzare adesso anche la Caccia Alla Principessa?  
Sbuffò. «No, si farà viva lei».  
E con un cenno della mano diede ordine di procedere.  
  
«Non volevate un nuovo paio di scarpe?» L’uomo – l'ennesimo che riceveva –, un po’ malfermo sulle gambe e dal volto segnato dall’età avanzata, alzò gli occhi al soffitto con aria stralunata. Picchiettò un dito nodoso sul mento sporgente, prima di tornare a rivolgerle gli occhi.  
Elsa sospirò pesantemente, trattenendo la rabbia: era evidente come l’unica sua colpa fosse la vecchiaia e non certo il malevolo intento di giocarla.  
«No, ma la ringrazio dell’interessamento» rispose con un sorriso accondiscendente. «Potete andare».  
Il vecchietto venne scortato da una guardia fuori dalla sala.  
«Il prossimo» ordinò stancamente, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. Non poteva arrendersi! Aveva da ricevere soltanto… soltanto una fila di persone che arrivava ad occupare tutto il cortile, da quello che le aveva detto il capitano delle guardie.  
_“Non è possibile”_ , pensò angosciata. Inspirò per darsi forza e non pensare ad ogni tipo di tortura, consentita per legge in alcuni casi speciali, da poter infliggere a…  
«Elsaaa!»  
… Anna, sì. Anna, la sua amata sorellina che l’aveva appena chiamata con voce squillante e che avrebbe fatto una pessima – _pessima_ – fine, perché poteva sopportare tutto per amor suo ma l’abbandono nel momento del bisogn- _Aspetta, che?_  
«A-Anna!» balbettò, scattando in piedi.  
La principessa le regalò una giocosa e poco elegante riverenza, alzando l’orlo della gonna e scostando la borsa a tracolla che indossava, prima di salire i due gradini che la separavano da lei. «Eccomi!» Rise, prendendola a braccetto. «Giovanna mi ha trattenuta e istruita su come riconoscere la verità soltanto guardando l’atteggiamento delle persone. Sai che gli occhi sono lo specchio dell’anima? E poi, più guardi negli occhi una persona, più la metti in soggezione! E se suda vuol dire che mente! E se-».  
Elsa conosceva un più che valido e ben collaudato metodo per zittirla, ma per ragioni di pubblico e decoro decise di mostrarsi tanto pratica quanto poco regale: le tappò la bocca con una mano, soffocando così le sue ultime parole.  
«Avanti il prossimo, grazie» comandò in tono mellifluo, lasciando andare Anna che sbuffò infastidita per l’interruzione.  
Mentre i soldati alla porta si voltavano verso la folla per eseguire l’ordine, si sedette nuovamente sul trono in maniera composta, come niente fosse appena successo, e invitò la sorellina a prendere posto alla sua destra.  
«Maestà,» esordì il nuovo arrivato, l’uomo con le spalle più larghe che Elsa avesse mai visto, «credo che la scarpetta che state cercando sia finita tra i miei cavoli».  
Elsa non volle credere alle proprio orecchie. Stava ascoltando parole su parole, bugie su bugie, scusanti su scusanti, da… quanto? Ore? Giorni? _Mesi?_ Si sporse verso la sua voce roca e profonda, tendendo le orecchie e sgranando gli occhi per la sorpresa. Forse, dopotutto, poteva risparmiare Anna e riempirla di baci per la grandiosa idea che aveva avuto! Le avrebbe conferito un riconoscimento ufficiale! Una medaglia al valore!  
«Oh, ma è fantastico!» Fu proprio la sorellina a dare voce ai suoi pensieri.  
Tutto combaciava! Le casse e i sacchi, che avevano visto vicino a dove si erano fermate, sicuramente dovevano appartenere a lui e perciò…  
L’uomo aggrottò appena la fronte, pensieroso. «… È caduta» sussurrò, trovando più interessante il tappeto rosso, che attraversava la sala da sotto il trono fino alla soglia della porta, che la sua interlocutrice.  
Elsa e Anna si guardarono confuse da quell’accozzaglia di suoni appena sfuggiti alle labbra di lui.  
«Può ripetere?» si arrischiò a chiedere la Regina, cercando di mantenere un tono severo. Il dubbio stava iniziando ad insinuarsi subdolamente, perché lui aveva entrambe le mani libere e nessuna borsa o contenitore e… _Dov’era quella dannata scarpetta?!_  
«È caduta, maestà» affermò l’uomo, rialzando lo sguardo, rassegnato. «Volevo solo dirvi questo, nel caso non l’aveste trovata prima che arrivasse il mio turno, ma…»  
Elsa scosse la testa, tornando alla solita e più composta posizione di prima. «Grazie» mormorò con le mani in grembo a torturare il povero tessuto di uno dei nuovi vestiti che le erano stati consegnati proprio quella mattina. «Può spiegarmi come è potuto succedere? È caduta e…? Non è riuscito a riprenderla?»  
«Esattamente», annuì l’uomo con un cenno del capo. «Stavo trasportando tre casse,» – fletté i muscoli delle braccia come conferma della propria forza – «quando l’ho vista cadere a terra. Purtroppo non sono riuscito a capire subito cosa fosse, altrimenti l’avrei recuperata, e quando sono tornato a cercarla… Non l’ho più trovata». Scrollò le spalle con noncuranza.  
La Regina trattenne uno sbuffo frustrato e con un movimento della mano lo congedò.  
«Grazie dell’informazione!» lo salutò, al contrario, Anna.  
Quando l’uomo uscì dalla sala, Elsa si prese la testa tra le mani, affondando le dita tra le ciocche dell’acconciatura ormai rovinata. Lasciò libera la treccia dalla crocchia in cui era stata costretta per tutto il tempo e così lei stessa si sentì più leggera: non tutto era ancora perduto, ma sapeva bene che avrebbe affrontato altre situazioni simili e perciò doveva mantenere i nervi saldi.  
Anna le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla per darle forza e, quando lei alzò lo sguardo, si specchiò in quegli occhi che tanto amava, puri come il cristallo di cui erano fatte quelle scarpette che tanto la stavano facendo penare. Le sorrise.  
«Hai visto che avevo ragione io? Ognuno ne ha approfittato per avvicinarsi a te».  
Elsa non era del suo stesso parere e scosse la testa. «Non credo di aver mai ricevuto così tanta gente in un solo pomeriggio».  
«Be’… Potresti rimanere sorpresa». Anna ridacchiò gioviale. «D’altro canto, stiamo parlando delle Scarpette dell’Amore e non di volgari scarpette di cristallo!» Drizzò un indice davanti ai suoi occhi per sottolinearne l’importanza.  
La Regina non ebbe il coraggio di contestarla, rassegnandosi ai suoi sogni ad occhi aperti. Dove stava la differenza tra Scarpette dell’Amore e scarpette di cristallo, non lo sapeva e non ci teneva ad indagare: Anna era l’esperta.  
«Prego». Sventolò una mano in direzione della porta, pensando a quando l’abbraccio morbido e soffice del proprio letto l’avrebbe accolta.  
«Eccola, Vostra maestà!»  
La forte esclamazione la colse così impreparata che impiegò una manciata di attimi per focalizzare l’attenzione su ciò che il tagliatore di ghiaccio – riconobbe il vestiario – teneva bene in vista: una scarpetta. Una scarpetta di cristallo! _La sua_ scarpetta di cristallo!  
«Eh?»  
La diffidenza di Anna la sorprese, ma ne capì il motivo: era ciò che provava lei stessa, dopo tutto quello a cui avevano assistito. Si alzò dal trono per avvicinarsi all’uomo e prendere l’oggetto del malaugurio, che l’aveva portata a tanto così da una crisi di nervi – fortunatamente l’incubo era appena finito.  
«Grazie», gli sorrise riconoscente.  
La scarpetta era leggera e fredda al tatto, scivolosa… Pensò che fosse andata a finire in qualche fiume: poverina che avventura doveva aver passato! Ma adesso era lì e lei avrebbe potuto esaudire il desiderio di Anna.  
Strinse le dita attorno alla calzatura per evitare che le sfuggisse via, aiutandosi anche con l’altra mano. Stranamente il cristallo non era duro come doveva essere, ma… _cedevole?_ Il tacco si era appena _incrinato?_ Le sue mani si erano appena… _bagnate?!_  
La rabbia la colse senza avvertire: la sentì prendere possesso delle sue membra, irrigidendola in una posa di superiorità, i tratti dolci del viso si deformarono in una smorfia di irato sgomento, la presa sull’oggetto si strinse fino a quando rivoletti di potere non ruppero del tutto ciò che stava tenendo in mano.  
Sentì il respiro trattenuto di Anna, ma la fermò prima che potesse chiedere spiegazioni.  
«Adesso… _Basta_ » decretò con letale calma e tono gelido come l’aria che si stava iniziando a respirare nella sala. «Questo è un FALSO!!» urlò, scoppiando e lasciando uscire tutto lo stress e la stanchezza che aveva accumulato fino a quel momento. Poteva tollerare chi non aveva recepito bene il messaggio, chi le aveva dato solo indizi, chi ne aveva approfittato per chiedere una benedizione o altro… ma truffarla in modo tanto palese… No. _No!_  
Era la Regina, non la scema del villaggio soltanto per aver organizzato quella caccia al tesoro!  
Con la sua rabbia esplose anche il potere: non si scherzava con lei senza pagarne le dovute conseguenze. I cristalli di ghiaccio – poiché questo era il vero materiale di cui era fatta la scarpetta –, caduti ai suoi piedi, si alzarono per effetto di un piccolo vortice di gelo e neve generato dalle sue mani protese in avanti e con i palmi rivolti al soffitto. Impose una maggior concentrazione di potere che provocò un mulinare più forte e più ampio, si alzò e si allargò; i fiocchi di neve aumentarono di numero, attaccandosi gli uni agli altri fino a formare una figura che Anna riconobbe subito.  
La creatura – il gemello del mostro di guardia al castello di Elsa – ruggì, scatenando la paura nel tagliatore di ghiaccio e il panico tra i soldati che non sapevano come reagire.  
«Brownie, accompagna il signore fuori». Con un braccio Elsa disegnò un arco in direzione della porta e si riaccomodò al proprio posto di comando: aveva la situazione sotto controllo.  
Il nuovo amico della Regina avanzò verso il malcapitato – ogni passo suscitava un lieve sussultare del pavimento e delle sala – e lo afferrò con una mano acuminata. Il poveretto non ebbe forza di protestare né verbalmente né fisicamente, ormai rassegnatosi all’inevitabile, ma riuscì a non svenire per la paura con silenziosa ammirazione da parte dei presenti. La mancanza della terra sotto i piedi e i sobbalzi a cui veniva malamente sottoposto, gli fecero contorcere lo stomaco in un nodo fastidioso, la testa si svuotò tutta d’un colpo e… Quell’incubo si concluse con un lancio da parte del mostro, che lui percepì come il più alto salto mai compiuto – peggio di quando scivolò durante un’azzardata arrampicata. La caduta avvenne senza gravi danni, ma si ritrovò così pieno di lividi che il dolore l’avrebbe tormentato per almeno una settimana – poco rispetto a quanto male avrebbe potuto farsi realmente. Quel lasso di tempo era però abbastanza lungo da consentirgli di meditare sulla clemenza della Regina e tornare a prostrarsi ai suoi piedi come la peggiore feccia di Arendelle, implorando il suo perdono.  
La scena si svolse davanti gli occhi terrorizzati di soldati e popolo, immobilizzati da quella nuova dimostrazione di potere e forza di Elsa. Il primo – dopo Anna e Kai che non avevano battuto ciglio per tutto il tempo – a reagire fu il capitano delle guardie che ebbe il coraggio di avvicinarsi al trono, ma non alla Regina, e perciò scambiò parola con la principessa.  
«Non c’è da preoccuparsi: Elsa vuole soltanto farsi rispettare» rispose lei alla sua muta domanda per rassicurarlo delle buone intenzioni della sorella.  
Le sue parole vennero udite da tutti a causa del teso silenzio in cui era caduta la sala e riportarono la quiete, fino a quando non tornò la creatura di neve che si avvicinò a passo pesante alla Regina.  
Elsa protese una mano con un sorriso gentile e lui si accucciò ai piedi del trono lasciandosi grattare sotto il mento come il più docile dei gattini.  
«Bravo, Brownie» sussurrò divertita dalle sue fusa e dai gorgoglii di apprezzamento che si lasciava sfuggire.  
Puntò poi gli occhi, resi due letali fessure, sulla folla terrorizzata che attendeva. «Qualcun’altro ha l’ardire di presentarmi un falso?» tuonò per farsi sentire e temere.  
I presenti si irrigidirono per la paura e fu a quel punto che con una mano chiusa a pugno fece sparire in un mucchio di neve il nuovo amico, dopo averlo ringraziato ancora.  
Dei mormorii si levarono allora dalla folla tremante che chiedeva spiegazioni ai soldati.  
«Avete sentito la Regina?» La voce del capitano delle guardie si levò alla sua sinistra, dove stava Kai. «Chiunque non sia qui con la chiara intenzione di essere di aiuto nella ricerca, è pregato di tornarsene a casa!»  
A poco a poco, la gente si allontanò disordinatamente dalla porta, raggiungendo coloro che erano rimasti in cortile, in attesa del proprio turno. Borbottii di irritazione si levarono così forti da arrivare anche alle orecchie di chi ne era stato fautore: alcuni iniziavano ad inveire per il modo poco rispettoso in cui erano stati trattati, altri giudicavano l’atto della Regina troppo eccesivo – anche se comprendevano il motivo scatenante –, altri ancora si vergognavano della loro sfrontatezza nel voler essere ricevuti ad ogni costo.  
Ben presto la sala ritornò silenziosa come lo era stata prima e, quando una delle guardie tornò a fare rapporto sulla situazione fuori, Elsa si rilassò.  
«Bisogna imporsi ogni tanto» rispose alla silenziosa domanda che le stavano rivolgendo i soldati. Con noncuranza scrollò le spalle e le labbra si distesero in un piccolo sorriso furbo.  
«Oh, Elsa, è stato semplicemente _spaventoso!_ » Anna le saltellò davanti, divertita. «Li hai fatti scappare tutti, quegli imbroglioni! Certo, potevi dare un altro aspetto al tuo cucciolotto ma… Va bene così! Non pensavo seriamente che potesse esserci tutta questa confusione per una semplice caccia al tesoro, e invece!» Le prese le mani tra le proprie, dondolandole su e giù insieme.  
Elsa non riuscì a trattenersi e rise con lei. «Spero di non aver spaventato il vero trovatore della scarpetta».  
L’occhiolino scaltro di Anna la confuse. «Non darti per vinta così facilmente! Sono certa che se ci fosse davvero stato, sarebbe rimasto».  
La Regina scosse la testa, divertita, e ordinò ai presenti: «Potete andare. Vi ringrazio per l’aiuto».  
Quando tutti furono usciti e la porta venne chiusa, non rimasero che loro due nella sala del trono. Elsa osservò l’ambiente: gli arazzi appesi, lo stendardo di Arendelle che si sollevava appena dal muro a causa del refolo di vento che entrava dalle finestre aperte, le armi e gli scudi antichi – appartenuti a generazioni di nobili antenati –, le torce spente, il tappeto che attraversava tutta la sala. Si beò di quel silenzio rilassante per tornare a respirare e lasciar scivolare via il nervosismo.  
Decise di prendere in parola il suo stesso ordine, alzandosi in piedi e rivolgendo uno sguardo fugace ad Anna.  
La principessa la fermò afferrandole dolcemente un braccio. «Dove scappi?» Rise con segreta soddisfazione.  
Elsa le lanciò un’occhiata confusa. «Nelle mie stanze?» tentò, non conoscendo le sue intenzioni. «Non penso si presenterà qualcuno adesso e, in caso contrario, ne sarei subito informata» spiegò.  
Anna sospirò. «Elsa, Elsa…» cantilenò. «C’è qualcuno che sta aspettando di essere ricevuto».  
«Sono andati via tutti, Anna» le rispose, cauta.  
La principessa rivolse gli occhi al soffitto: possibile che la sua amata fosse così lenta a capire?  
«Ci siamo solo tu e io» continuò Elsa, cercando di pensare velocemente a cosa lei stesse alludendo.  
«Sì, esatto! Solo tu e _io!_ » Anna sottolineò il concetto, indicando prima lei e poi se stessa.  
La Regina aggrottò la fronte, le sopracciglia si inarcarono per formare un’espressione accigliata e riflessiva, quasi indagatrice per quanto intensamente la stesse guardando.  
Anna si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore per evitare di ridere. Lentamente aprì la borsa a tracolla che aveva indosso e…  
«Non ci credo…» soffiò Elsa, incredula.  
«Ma se ancora non ho fatto niente!» Scoppiò a ridere, mostrandole ciò che le aveva nascosto: la perduta – ma appena ritrovata – scarpetta di cristallo, perfettamente intonsa, perfettamente trasparente, perfettamente lucida, perfettamente preziosa ed elegante come lo era stata al piede di Elsa.  
La Regina boccheggiò a corto di parole, mentre Anna continuava a trovare la scena troppo divertente.  
«… _Tu_ … Io… ANNA!» Scoppiò alla fine, non riuscendo ad articolare una frase di senso compiuto. «Ti rendi conto di quanto mi hai fatta penare?! Nessuna di quelle persone poteva averla, perché ce l’avevi tu! E io, sciocca, che-». Si interruppe per l’abbraccio improvviso che ricevette. «A-Anna… Sono arrabbiata!» Tentò di mostrarsi irritata almeno nel tono fermo della voce, dato che non voleva allontanarsi da quella stretta, da quel calore, da quel respiro che le solleticava dolcemente l’orecchio.  
«Mi dispiace» sussurrò divertita Anna, suscitandole un brivido. «Davvero, non avevo previsto tutto questo ma… È stato divertente». Passò le labbra su tutta la conchiglia del suo orecchio in una carezza dolce.  
«Non ti farai perdonare così» borbottò Elsa, ormai irrimediabilmente rossa e in tremendo imbarazzo.  
«No, certo», sorrise contro la sua guancia, lasciandole un leggero bacio. Si allontanò per guardarla negli occhi. «Più tardi».  
Elsa sentì andare a fuoco tutto il corpo per un breve attimo, prima di ricomporsi. Si schiarì la gola, allontanandosi da lei e dalle sue moine, intenzionata ad ostentare quanto fosse arrabbiata con lei – e, in fondo, ancora lo era. Ritornò a sedersi sul trono e invitò Anna ad avvicinarsi. Quando le fu davanti, la prese dai fianchi per imporle di sedersi sulle proprie gambe.  
Anna obbedì, ignara, e subito si ritrovò a soccombere al suo attacco di solletico sui fianchi. Cercò di sfuggirle, ma Elsa era come impazzita: non accennava minimamente a darle tregua.  
«Brutta disgraziata! Volevi uccidermi di ansia!! Stavo impazzendo a trovare la maledetta scarpetta e invece ce l’avevi _tuuu!_ »  
La principessa continuò a dibattersi, scusandosi tra le risate. «Mi dispiace! Lascia-Lascia che… _ti spieghi_ , Elsa _ahahahah_ ».  
A quella resa, la bionda si placò. Con le braccia conserte e l’aria di soddisfatta vittoria la osservò ricomporsi, in attesa di chiarimenti su cosa le passasse in quella testolina rossiccia che tanto amava.  
Anna prese un respiro per calmare i tremiti del petto, ancora un po’ scosso, si asciugò le lacrime agli occhi e portò una mano a massaggiarsi la pancia.  
«Sei terribile» biascicò.  
«Se non ti muovi, riprendo» la minacciò Elsa, intimamente divertita.  
«Ecco, sì. Posso spiegare!» Anna unì le mani in preghiera, chiedendo silenziosamente il suo perdono. «Tu… Tu scherzavi sulle Scarpette dell’Amore! E io… io…»  
«Hai pensato di darmi una lezione» sospirò la Regina, iniziando a capire. «Anna, è-».  
«Infantile, lo so!» la interruppe, supplichevole. «Sono una sciocca principessa che ti ama troppo».  
Elsa le regalò un sorriso tenero. «Sì, ma avrei dovuto scherzarci su di meno. Non sei sciocca, sono io che non riesco a stare al tuo passo».  
«Cosa dici?» Anna le prese il viso tre le mani, spostandole le chiare ciocche ribelli dietro le orecchie. «Ci completiamo a vicenda così come siamo. È bellissimo e lo sai che vorrei essere più come te… Più _principessa_ e meno Anna».  
«Non smettere di essere Anna, no». Scosse la testa, guardandola con amore. «La mia principessa Anna va benissimo così com’è, anche se mi ha fatto invecchiare di dieci anni in un solo pomeriggio». Rise.  
«Be’, ho organizzato tutto questo perché volevo soltanto mostrarti che le scarpette di cristallo sono vere Scarpette dell’Amore!»  
«Sì, ma…» Elsa sospirò senza completare il pensiero che Anna aveva già colto. «Ah, non ho bisogno di uno stupido paio di scarpe per capire che sei l’unica per me».  
Anna si impuntò sull’aggettivo che aveva affiancato all’oggetto del loro piccolo diverbio. «Non-».  
«… _È uno stupido paio di scarpe!_ » la scimmiottò, interrompendola e al tempo stesso completando la sua battuta – pur con la sempre presente intenzione di smentirla.  
La principessa emise uno sbuffo divertito. «Non ne verremo mai a capo, eh?» Le sorrise con furbizia, avvolgendole le braccia al collo.  
«Mai», annuì Elsa, avvicinandosi alle sue labbra schiuse.  
Anna si scostò subito come scottata. «Ma tu le indosserai al Ballo del Solstizio!»  
La Regina rise di quel suo allarmismo, quasi ne andasse della sua stessa vita. «Sì, per te».  
Anna si crogiolò in quelle semplici parole, in quella resa incondizionata che Elsa mostrava sempre e solo a lei, ma non accennò a continuare e completare l’atto che entrambe bramavano – in particolare dopo quei momenti di attrito e pace ritrovata.  
Elsa le lanciò un’occhiata confusa e infastidita al tempo stesso. Cercò risposta negli occhi di lei, luminosi e giocosi, occhi da cerbiatta e bambina cresciuta più nel corpo che nello spirito: Anna era in… attesa? Di cosa? Che-?  
«Oh!» esclamò semplicemente, sgranando gli occhi. Rise.  
Anna posò l’indice sulle sue labbra aperte a formare una piccola “o” per calmarla e indurla all’ascolto. «Ho riportato la vostra scarpetta, mia Regina!» esordì con solennità.  
«Sei stata brava, mia principessa» affermò Elsa stando al suo gioco.  
«Sono qui, alla Vostra regale presenza, per riscuotere la ricompensa dovutami: ho svolto un più che ottimo lavoro!»  
La Regina storse appena la bocca in una smorfia scettica. «Dovrei essere ancora arrabbiata con te per questo».  
«Ma non lo sei». Anna sventolò una mano davanti alla faccia come a scacciare una mosca.  
«Non lo sono» ripeté, alzando gli occhi al cielo, divertita.  
«E…?»  
Elsa fu audace nell’afferrarla dalle spalle per avvicinarla a sé e stupirla con un bacio veloce. «La ricompensa, mia coraggiosa principessa», le sorrise senza accennare ad allontanarsi. Ricordò le sue parole – “Un bacetto! Uno minuscolo sulla guancia!” – e dovette ammettere quanto fosse stata brava, furba e fortunata nel non farsi scoprire fino a quel momento.  
Anna si umettò le labbra, gustando il sapore della vittoria – Elsa –, e si avventò su di lei per reclamare ancora ciò che le spettava di diritto e per bando reale della Grande Caccia alla Scarpetta di Cristallo della Regina, la cui parola era legge.  
Con passione si assaggiarono prima lentamente, come a chiedersi scusa a vicenda, e poi il bisogno prese il sopravvento, iniziando una danza che entrambe condussero magistralmente nel cercare di prendere il sopravvento l’una sull’altra. Finirono avvinghiate, ansanti, quando si separarono per necessità.  
Si sorrisero complici, ridacchiarono insieme ed Elsa si sentì molto sciocca – ma Anna era il suo tesoro e voleva sentirsi così per sempre.  
Ripresero a baciarsi, come se entrambe avessero davanti solo un buffet di dolci al cioccolato e nessun limite a servirsene.  



End file.
